


【哈利波特AU】该怎么和你说再见呢 2

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】该怎么和你说再见呢 2

权顺荣今年49岁，认为自己久经世事，没有什么能再对自己造成精神冲击了。可是最近他接连遭遇了两波精神冲击。

第一波精神冲击来自全圆佑。

权顺荣曾经一再平心静气或者威逼利诱地劝说过全圆佑，请他认清自己今年49岁而不是19岁的事实，对于一线作战不要怀有过度的热情。全圆佑本人早就厌倦了筵席间推杯换盏的生活，因此一直不置可否，还是回到了一线培养后辈，偶尔也会跟队抓捕黑巫师。傲罗生活中受伤在所难免，这次全圆佑的伤口算不上严重，却久治不愈，连经验丰富的尹净汉都表示束手无策，或许只能依靠他本人的力量恢复，又或许根本无法恢复。

权顺荣担忧地坐在床边叹气，觉得这间病房简直已经被全圆佑和他的同事们永久承包了。全圆佑一直发着低烧，有伤疤划过的苍白脸颊上泛着不自然的红晕。他睡得很不安稳，嘴里喃喃地念着他也听不懂的咒语，好像黑巫师已经逼近眼前。他有心叫醒全圆佑，可是又觉得这样持续的睡眠对于全圆佑来说罕见因此珍贵，于是在唇间那句“圆圆，醒醒”就又生生咽了回去。全圆佑上班时没日没夜追击犯罪分子，不上班时把大多数精力都给了孩子们。比起自己，权顺荣觉得全圆佑是操心得更多的一个，头发也白得更快。

“天啊。”有天晚上全圆佑在镜子前整理着自己的头发感叹，“我的头发已经变成斑马了。”

“你这样抽烟酗酒熬夜，没变成斑秃已经是梅林的赐福了。”权顺荣毫不客气地指出。

其实全圆佑带来的冲击只是比他平时受伤的冲击稍微大了一点，还在权顺荣能够接受的范围内，只不过忧虑和悲伤更多，他自己背地里流的眼泪也更多，其实算不上严格意义上的冲击。可是另一波冲击就确实是冲击中的冲击，威力堪比一打发怒的火龙张开嘴巴咆哮，震得权顺荣很久缓不过来。

这波冲击来自小女儿敏英。

敏英今年十五岁，完成普等巫测之后之后离开了霍格沃茨。如全圆佑当年所承诺过的那样，敏英可以自由选择自己人生的道路，而敏英义无反顾地选择了成为芭蕾舞演员，主要在麻瓜世界活动的那一种。全圆佑对此很坦然，因为他深知敏英在魔法学习方面肯付出超乎常人的努力但确实天赋欠缺，不像民俊虽然有出色的魔法能力可是根本懒得看书，选择这样一条道路确实能让她生活得更自在。权顺荣有点难以接受，虽然他自己读书成绩也不怎么样，但他的底线是完成霍格沃茨的学业再投入职业生涯，无论是麻瓜世界的还是巫师世界的。全圆佑花了很长时间劝慰权顺荣，接受敏英的选择就是如此，尊重和成全才是得体的态度。敏英在成为职业舞者的道路上不负众望，接连赢得大奖后接到了数个舞团和舞蹈专修学校的橄榄枝。出乎全圆佑意料地，一直非常恋家的敏英选择了海外离家很远的一所学校修习，现在是她呆在家里的最后一个暑假了。

敏英拎着帆布包踏进全圆佑的病房时还没拆掉盘起来的发髻，乌黑的头发衬得她褪去婴儿肥的脸越发清秀。敏英完美地继承了全圆佑立体的骨骼和修长的身体，细长的丹凤眼和白皙的皮肤则增添了几分东方美人的神采。尽管全圆佑已经放弃旧贵族身份多年，没人不赞美敏英气质高贵，远胜很多头衔响亮的贵族子女。

“爸爸，”敏英声音很轻，全圆佑跟着睁开眼睛对她微笑，“还疼吗？”

“早就不疼了。”全圆佑爱怜地看着亭亭玉立的女儿，“敏英呀，虽说要保持身材，可是也别吃得太少，知道了吗？”

“知道啦，”这话敏英已经听了无数遍，“爸爸是不是现在又要拿钱包偷偷给我零花钱、叫我多买好吃的了？”

全圆佑被猜中了心思，把魔杖藏回了被子下面。

“不用呀爸爸，”敏英的口气还是像小时候一样爱娇，“爸爸给的零花钱好多，根本花不完。最近哥哥得到了一笔奖金，直接都给我了，说叫我到了国外也不要太节俭了。Daddy也老是给我买东西。我哪里会缺钱缺东西嘛。”

“民俊这小子，”全圆佑乐了，“都不跟我说。”

“哥哥和爸爸一样，都偏心我嘛。我知道的。”敏英站起身想要拿水壶，“爸爸睡醒了，喝点水吧。”

“圆佑哥哥！”有人推门进来，敏英的动作停了一下，接着就眼睛亮闪闪地笑了，想说点什么却又低下了头。

“智慧来啦。”全圆佑虽然有点吃惊智慧的新发型，但看到这个从小和自己亲近的姑娘前来探望还是非常高兴。

“呀，姐姐怎么又打新耳洞。上次那个发炎了还不够吗？”敏英嗔怪地塞给智慧一杯水，又小心地端给全圆佑一杯。

“我马上要去美国表演了。临走之前再来看一看圆佑哥哥。”智慧现在是乐队的吉他手，大多数时间在各大洲之间巡回。

“这么快。”敏英失望地垂下了睫毛。

“很快又会回来的。”智慧捏捏敏英的指尖，“会给敏英和圆佑哥哥带礼物的。”

“哥哥呢？”敏英在全圆佑视线不及的地方回握智慧的手，“还是和小时候一样，什么也不给哥哥吗？”

智慧和全圆佑都笑了。

“想再和姐姐说几句话吗？”全圆佑看着床边垂着头玩手指的敏英，“现在追出去还来得及呢。”

“不知道要说什么了。”敏英快哭了，“感觉都没怎么和姐姐见面姐姐就要走了。”

权顺荣从家里拎着饭盒幻影移形到医院大厅里时看见了门廊外的敏英。他刚想开口呼唤就注意到敏英不是一个人。权顺荣花了一段时间才反应过来骑在改装摩托车上的是智慧，只不过那头银色的长发剪短了很多，看上去几乎像个年轻男孩。

权顺荣干脆站在大厅窗户里面等着敏英进来。他看见敏英揉着眼睛抬头和智慧说着什么，智慧很耐心地握着她瘦瘦的肩膀安慰她。随后权顺荣迎来了人生中有史以来最大的冲击——

敏英踮起脚尖吻了智慧。

权顺荣推门进屋时有点失魂落魄的，打开饭盒盖子时差点把小番茄都倒进垃圾桶。他现在不知道要说点什么了。他很清楚那根本就不是姐姐和妹妹之间的氛围，毕竟谁会一手搂脖子一手捧脸地回吻认识的妹妹。

“干嘛这么吃惊。”全圆佑倒是气定神闲。

“别对我用摄神取念！”权顺荣涨红了脸，“你不是没有魔杖吗！”

“审讯黑巫师的时候可来不及掏魔杖。”全圆佑探出身体拿了一个小番茄丢进嘴里，“况且我不用摄神取念也能猜出来。”

“你早就知道了？”

“敏英都这么大了，我想等她准备好了自己说。但是我确实早就看出来了。”全圆佑拿了第二个小番茄想要喂给一脸震惊的权顺荣，“哎，冷静。你要记得你的大儿子都订婚了，小女儿交往个对象再正常不过了。”

“我冷静不了了。”权顺荣话音刚落敏英就推门进来了。

敏英眼睛红红的，显然刚才告别时哭得很伤心。她刚抬起头要说话，在看见权顺荣和那一摞饭盒时，小脸顿时变得血色全无。

“进来呀敏英。”全圆佑招呼道，“Daddy给你做了烤鱼。鱼肉多吃一点不要紧吧？”

敏英僵在原地。权顺荣也僵在原地。不知道的还以为两个人双双中了石化咒。

全圆佑觉得这个场景有点好笑，就推了推权顺荣。“顺荣啊，要不要先给净汉哥拿一点过去？他今天值班。”

权顺荣脚步僵硬地抱着一盒煮虾走了。

“都知道了吗？”敏英的声音细细的。

“呀，别哭呀。”全圆佑伸出手臂叫女儿过来，“Daddy只是突然发现这个事实，觉得有点冲击罢了。给他一点时间嘛。”

“爸爸不生气吗？”敏英犹豫了一下还是坐过来了。

“为什么要生气呢？”

敏英沉默了一会儿。

“因为敏英喜欢智慧姐姐？”全圆佑试探着猜测。

“因为爸爸在这里生病我还去谈恋爱。”敏英擦擦眼泪。

“这是什么话。你高兴爸爸才好得快呢。”

敏英担心地看了看全圆佑的伤口，眼泪又冒出来了。

“可爸爸不在意吗？智慧姐姐是女生噢。”

“敏英不在意吗？顺荣是男生呢。”

“这有什么。”敏英小声说。

“是啊，这有什么。相反我还挺高兴的。”

“为什么？”

“因为智慧是好孩子啊。敏英还是个吃奶的小娃娃时智慧就很喜欢敏英了。敏英也一直和姐姐很亲。”

敏英脸红了，又垂着头不说话了。

“我好像没什么要说的。敏英明明很讨厌吵闹，更别提摇滚乐队级别的了。可是智慧只要在伦敦演出敏英就一定会去。这就挺说明问题的了。”全圆佑拿了一个小番茄给敏英，“爸爸是傲罗有时候也挺困扰的吧？

“敏英会好好保护自己，也好好保护姐姐吧？”全圆佑问，“我指那个方面。”

“爸爸说什么呢！”敏英的脸彻底红到了脖子，有点像煮虾。“什么都没有！”

“有也很正常啊。总之我相信敏英能照顾好自己的。”全圆佑把一整盒小番茄都拿了过来，吃得很快活。“不要有负担感嘛。”

权顺荣回来了。从他复杂的表情可以推断，尹净汉也早就知道了。他是唯一被蒙在鼓里的人。敏英刚刚从被发现的冲击里回过神来，发现自己还得和权顺荣解释，本能地往全圆佑身边缩了缩。

“就好像我要棒打鸳鸯一样。”权顺荣撇撇嘴，“我只是吃惊嘛。”

“民俊谈恋爱的时候你也没这么吃惊吧。”全圆佑回想了一下，“他还谈了不止一个。”

“民俊这小子从小一肚子坏水。”权顺荣叹气，“他谈八百个我也不是那么吃惊。我一直觉得敏英还是黏着爸爸撒娇的小姑娘呢……”

“现在也是。”全圆佑亲了亲敏英发凉的手，“爸爸的小姑娘也是要长大的嘛。”

权顺荣愣了一会儿，“哎。敏英真的是大姑娘了啊。” 权顺荣虽然脚步还是有点僵硬，但是还是努力露出微笑抱了抱敏英，想要安抚被吓坏的女儿。“感觉突然有点和小宝宝敏英说再见的心情了。”

“Daddy，”敏英的声音在权顺荣怀里显得有点闷闷的，或许是因为敏英又哭起来了，“我们不说‘再见’的。”

“是啊。”权顺荣放松了一点，摸了摸敏英圆圆的发髻，“无论怎么样，我很爱敏英——”权顺荣刚想继续说下去就顿住了。

“全圆佑！”权顺荣气哼哼地放开手，敏英惊讶地抬起头。

“我不在的时候你吃了多少小番茄？都说了不能吃这么多！”权顺荣伸手去抢，全圆佑却趁机又塞进了嘴里一个，还挑衅似的冲着权顺荣吐舌头。

敏英给逗笑了。

“我也很爱Daddy的。”她小声说。


End file.
